


And I Found A Family In Them

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Angst, Child Abuse, Found Family, Gen, Hes Here Hes Here Hes Heeeeere!, I will live and die for Akechi/Futaba/Akira interactions, Neglect, Parental Death, Suicide, that about akira if youre just joining in lol, they're the siblings we need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're not intruding. My daughter and I, we want you here. Please don't think things like that, Goro-kun," I flinch a bit at the tone of her voice which she notices and murmurs, "I'm sorry about that. I just want you to know that you are welcome here as part of the family. I don't want you to feel like a burden or anything like that." I fake a smile and respond in kind. I don't want to get too comfortable.//an AU in which Goro Akechi is adopted by Isshiki Wakaba at age 13. Officially multi-chapter but I've never done this before so don't be too surprised if this fades out (especially with school starting soon rip)





	1. Welcome Home

On my first day, Wakaba-san drives me through a quiet neighborhood late at night. I stare out of the window and watch as things lightly blur past. A woman in pajama pants walking a dog catches my eye but besides that there really is nothing going on this late on a school night. Before I can get lost in the silence I hear a voice from besides me. I turn to make eye contact Wakaba-san but realize she's more focused on the road and decide to just look forward. "I'm very sorry that I came and got you so late in the day. I had work, then I had to walk my daughter home from school, and honestly I should have planned things better. It's not fair to you. Just.... sorry, I'm rambling," she mutters. I feel a little bad now, knowing that I had just made her busy day even busier. I squint down at my lap and reply, "It's okay I'm sorry for intruding on your schedule ma'am." She begins tapping on the wheel, anxiously I assume. "You're not intruding. My daughter and I, we want you here. Please don't think things like that, Goro-kun," I flinch a bit at the tone of her voice which she notices and murmurs, "I'm sorry about that. I just want you to know that you are welcome here as part of the family. I don't want you to feel like a burden or anything like that." I fake a smile and respond in kind. I don't want to get too comfortable.  
  
  
When we pull in next to a well tended to house I unbuckle my seat belt and step out of the car. She brings me inside and as we walk in she let's out a cheerful, "We're home!" I suddenly feel a bit sick to the stomach. The house is dead silent and Wakaba-san chuckles softly. "She must be sleeping already. That or she's stuffed in her room playing games in the dark again," Wakaba-san explains as she leads me to what I believe is the living room. She snickers as she reaches the couch and as I look over I see a young girl. She has messy long orange hair and crooked glasses. Her legs are all tangled around her blanket and there is spit coming out of her open mouth. I laugh at how messy she looks. "So much for a nice first impression kiddo. Hope you weren't expecting a ladylike little sister, my daughter's a mess," Wakaba-san whispers while lifting the girl carefully, as to not disturb her. "Goro-kun, meet Futaba," she smiles, "Futaba meet your brother."  
  
When I fall asleep it's another night filled with terror. I can't stop dreaming about her, my mother, and the people who have taken her place so far. None have been very kind and the bearable people run away quickly. They don't have fun making me upset and get sick of it quick. In the dream I'm laying on the floor. Violent hands and unkind words stick to me and drag me down. I feel like I'm drowning and she's just standing there watching. I can't help but resent her in that moment, when she turns away with a pout on her face an tears in her eyes. She left me behind.  
  
I'm woken from my nightmare quickly and quietly by hands pushing at my sides. I panic and curl in to a ball, covering my head and face with my arms. My body starts shivering and crunching in on itself as I pant heavily. I hear a high pitched voice asking if I'm hurt. I have no idea where I am or who that is. I'm too scared to face whoever it is. They ask again before saying they'll get their mother. I hear them leave and stay silent for a moment. I can hear the blood pumping in my ears. A few minutes pass as I stay hidden under the sheets, trying to calm my breath. The door creaks open again and I tense. I hear her voice and suddenly remember what's happening. Palming my eyes to wipe away the tears I emerge from the blankets. "I'm sorry," I say the second I see her face. She looks worried. "It wasn't Futaba-chan's fault I just had a bad dream," is my attempt to calm Wakaba-san's mind. She gives an unsure smile and walks back to the door. "Breakfast is ready. I called everyone in sick so both of you are off of school today. We can use this long weekend to get to know each other better. Family bonding and all that. Kitchen is down the stairs and through the living room. Take your time," she says before exiting the room.   
  
Once I get to the kitchen I see the girl from last night, Futaba-chan I think, at the sink. Crossing the room I find that the table has been completely cleared. I look around and Futaba-chan is coming this way. She stops about a foot away from me, in front of the microwave. "It's in here, I didn't want it to get cold!" She pulls a plate of pancakes out and hands them to me before walking over to the table and taking a seat. I sit across from her and notice that she's pulled a pink DS from her pajama pocket. We sit in silence as I eat and she plays some sort of puzzle game.   
  
After finishing I sit, watching Futaba stare at her screen with full attention, for a while. Deciding that I'd like to do something else or at least talk I call out, "Hey Futaba-chan where's your mom?" She doesn't respond. Louder now I say, "Futaba-chan?" She looks up and squints before whining, "Just Futaba if you're gonna live here! No formalities!" I smile, "Sorry, Futaba." She smiles and lets out what sounds like she's saying 'nyeheheh'? A weird laugh but fitting I guess. "So what did ya need," she asks, tilting her head. "Oh, yeah, where's your mom," I ask again. "Probably in her room I think. We shouldn't bother her right now or she'll get all cranky," she mopes. I laugh at her pout and she looks at me with a glare. I look down at my lap to hide the grin.  
  
Futaba and I spent the morning watching TV. Though I prefer true crime shows I assume that since she's still a child she would want to watch anime or something similar. She immediately decides on a cartoon about superheros. The graphics are very nice but the plot is somewhat lacking. I guess I can't complain since it's directed towards kids. As lunch hits Wakaba-san comes in to the room and sits on the floor next to where Futaba is stretched out. Wakaba-san ruffles her daughter's hair and snatches the remote off of the table."Hey we're watching something!" Futaba whines loudly while trying to steal it back. Wakaba-san is to tall for her though and laughs while playing keep away. Futaba eventually gives up as her mother changes it to a criminal investigation show. Futaba must notice how excited I get because she yells, "Traitor!" 


	2. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's Sojiro," I ask Futaba, with a laugh, after she decides to sit still. "Oh, he's nobody," she whispers and then her voice gets loud, "just mom's BOYFRIEND!" There's a loud clang from the other room followed by laughter and a resigned, "Futaba, no" from Wakaba.

All week long Futaba has been asking Wakaba to take the two of us to an upcoming anime convention. To Futaba's dismay Wakaba has constantly replied with apologies about how her schedule is too tight. Though yesterday she said if we could think of another responsible adult to take us she would pay for the entrance tickets and costumes. Today Futaba is jumping up and down on the couch screaming, "Sojiro! Sojiro! Sojiro!" From the kitchen, where she is making dinner, Wakaba scolds Futaba for being so loud. "Who's Sojiro," I ask Futaba, with a laugh, after she decides to sit still. "Oh, he's nobody," she whispers and then her voice gets loud, "just mom's BOYFRIEND!" There's a loud clang from the other room followed by laughter and a resigned, "Futaba, no" from Wakaba. I smile and rustle Futaba's hair as she rolls her eyes and giggles. "So, I'm gonna go as the pink Phoenix Ranger from Featherman R! Who are you gonna dress up as?" I hum, thinking, and reply with, "I really like the pink ranger. She's the coolest but since you're gonna dress as her I'm gonna have to go with the second coolest! The leader!" Futaba gasps, "Goro we'll be a team!" I laugh again and nod. Wakaba calls us in to the kitchen for dinner and after we finish she tells us to clean up and calm down for the night.   
  
On the day of the convention, an hour or so before lunch, the doorbell rings and Futaba jumps up from her seat. Running to answer the door, Wakaba and I follow right behind. As we reach the door we find Futaba attempting to climb a taller well dressed man. He has a dead panned expression as he assists Futaba on to his back. He must do this a often. "Futaba, manors," Wakaba sighs. Sakura-san cracks a smile and says that it's fine. "Love this little monkey," he chuckles as Futaba buries her face in his hat. Suddenly he notices me and his eyes widen. "You must be the new man of the house, Akechi-kun, right?" I smile and bow, "It's nice to meet you Sakura-san." He stutters out a, "Sojiro's fine kid." I smile at him and respond, "Then just Goro is fine for me. You are my elder after all." Sojiro whistles, "Pretty mature speaker for a kid, huh?" Wakaba smiles and says, "He's quite the charmer." I get a little flustered at the praise. "Hey, he can be a big baby when he wants to be," complains Futaba while pushing away from Sojiro. I laugh at her hypocrisy. Wakaba hands over the tickets and costumes and says, "If you want to make it before rush hour you'd better head out now." Sojiro grunts in affirmation and spins around yelling, "We're off!"  
  
  
In the car I'm sitting up front with Sojiro, leaving an upset Futaba alone in the back. A few minutes of silence passes as I watch the scenery pass by and Sojiro focuses on where he's going. "Hey, if we're not gonna talk to each other can we at least turn up the radio," whines Futaba, attempting to tickle my neck through the space between my seat and head rest. "Okay, okay," I sing as I lean forward and turn the volume up. After a few newer songs Futaba must hear a song she knows and loves because she starts loudly singing along. I laugh and rest my head against the window. Soon, Sojiro is humming along to the beat. She must be having fun with it because she yells out, "Hit it Goro!" I flush and anxiously sit up. Sojiro laughs, trying to lighten the mood while Futaba looks expectantly at me. Quietly, I start singing as much of the song as I can remember the words to. Futaba starts cheering and clapping, making me laugh. I dare to sing louder. The rest of the drive passes with the three of us belting out as much as we can remember to the music playing on the radio.  
  
  
After changing in the stalls outside of the convention we get our tickets checked and enter the main building. Futaba squeals and jumps around, waving her hands violently. "Calm down, you'll break your wrist," Sojiro smirks. She runs in front of us, turns, and strikes a dramatic pose. Her left foot to the side, left hand on left hip, and right hand making a victory sign around her right eye. We all laugh and Sojiro puts his hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you give that a shot?" Futaba gasps and starts jumping again. "Yeah leader, give us your best confident 'villain defeating' pose," she exclaims. The others look at me encouragingly and I try my best imitation of all the Phoenix Ranger's signature poses. Futaba 'ooh's and 'aah's but Sojiro can't help laughing at my imitation of the pink ranger's girlish pose.  
  
  
The three of us walk around the convention in a close group. This place is really crowded and Sojiro doesn't want to lose us. Soon enough though, Futaba sees something she likes and runs too far ahead. I can't see her anymore. I turn around to find Sojiro alone. "I don't know where Futaba went," I inform him, concerned. She doesn't do well in crowds, especially not alone. He sighs, running his hand down his face. "We can split up and look for her. Just make sure you meet me at the entrance in twenty minutes, or sooner if you do find her.... and don't talk to any strangers unless it's to ask if they've seen her!" He sounds as worried as I feel. I agree and head off in the direction I saw her going in last. Sojiro heads the opposite direction.   
  
I look all around the east wing of the main building but can't seem to find her. I check the big clock on the north wall and see that I still have ten minutes before I have to be at the front entrance. Before my time runs out I decide to start asking around the tables to see if she went to look closer at any manga. After another five minutes of looking I notice a woman on her knees, talking to someone under her table. I run over to find Futaba curled in to a ball on the ground. She's crying, her face red, and the woman is cooing at her, trying to get her out from under there. "Futaba," I whisper as I get down on the other side of the table. She flinches her head to face me, with tears in her eyes, and gasps. Her eyes are wide and she's slowly unfolding herself. I notice that her arms are spread wide and she's inching closer slowly and unsure. I give a weak smile and open my arms wide as well. She pushes herself forwards and hugs me tightly. We sit there for a while, as I pat her back and hold her tight, before we stand up and make our way to the font entrance. The older woman from the stand accompanies us, holding Futaba's hand. When Sojiro sees us he smiles and gets to his knees. Futaba runs in to his arms and apologizes over and over. She then turns to me and gives a wide shaky smile. We decide to call it a day early.  
  
On the way home Futaba and I sit together in the back now, sharing a bag of potato chips. Futaba is downing a soda and I'm looking out the window when I hear Sojiro say, "We probably shouldn't tell your mom about this. She'll probably kill me." Futaba laughs, "Yeah probably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still getting an update on (Sat/Sun)day I just couldn't decide which filler idea I liked better to introduce Sojiro so you get both! One now and the other on the update day


	3. Beach Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few more minutes of everyone laying on the tile floor in the kitchen trying to cool down, Wakaba stands up and cheers. "We're headed to the beach," she declares. I smile as Futaba moans. "I'd rather just stay here. On the floor. Playing games. Not doing any physical activity,"

One humid day during the summer Wakaba comes out of her office, her hair pulled back, and whines that it's too hot for work. She sits in front of the fan with Futaba on her lap for a while before typing out something on her phone. After a few more minutes of everyone laying on the tile floor in the kitchen trying to cool down, Wakaba stands up and cheers. "We're headed to the beach," she declares. I smile as Futaba moans. "I'd rather just stay here. On the floor. Playing games. Not doing any physical activity," she says and curls in on herself. Wakaba grunts and attempts to pull Futaba off of the ground. It takes a few tries to stop Futaba from slipping back on to the floor like a cat. Wakaba sits her on the couch and pulls on her cheeks, "Sojiro's gonna be there and he's gonna buy us all some ice cream." I smirk and mutter, "We don't want to interrupt your beach date," Futaba barks out a laugh and Wakaba glares at me. "Alright so unless you two have a hot date with your school friends you're coming with us," Wakaba states with confidence. Futaba whines again and I laugh uncomfortably. neither of us have been getting along too well with out peers.   
  
We meet Sojiro in a grassy park a block or so away from the beach. "Hey everyone, looking good," Sojiro grins when we arrive. "Here we have a dashing young man," he says while ruffling my hair before turning to Futaba, "a natural born cutie," Futaba dodges his hand before he can ruffle her hair as well, "and Wakaba! You always look nice." She lets out a dry laugh and looks away, "We all certainly look better than you, old man." Sojiro laughs, "That hurts!" Wakaba snickers at his tone. "Ew get a room," Futaba complains, "besides how could you treat your husband." I agree with her. Sojiro blushes a little and Wakaba groans, "My own family are turning against me."  
  
While walking to the beach I feel Futaba tugging on my jacket sleeve. I look down and see her staring straight at me, whining, and pointing at an arcade across the street. She asks me to come closer so she can ask me something. I lean over so she can reach my ear. She whispers, "Please, please, please, let's do double puppy dog eyes so mom will let us go in there." I giggle and agree to the plan. "Hey moooom," we call out at the same time. Wakaba stops and turns around, looking a little shocked. I realize that I just called her mom and get a little nervous. I've never done that before. Is she okay with that? Is she upset? I can't read her face and it's killing me. Suddenly Sojiro laughs and says, "Impressive teamwork." Futaba then sings out, "Can we please have some money to play at the arcade. We promise we'll be right back once we run out of money. Right, Goro?" I smile and nod, unsure. Wakaba gives a big warm smile and hands Futaba 2000 yen before saying, "You kids come straight to the beach when you run out, I'll wait at the stairs for you so don't take to long." Futaba yells out, "Thanks! You're the best," takes my hand, and pulls me off to the arcade. I look back at Wakaba and see her waving.  
  
We hang around the arcade for a while. Futaba finds a racing game and snickers, "Dare you to race me. If I win you gotta do my weekend chores." I scoff and call her out, "You're way too good at games that's not fair." She pouts and jabs me in the side. I whine and she sticks her tongue out, then laughs. We decide on playing a co-op shooting game. The entire time we play out as if we're two detectives hunting down criminals and monsters. "Stick 'em up, uh, man," Futaba screeches while shooting all over the place. I laugh, follow her lead, and warn the suspect, "My partner's a loose canon who knows what she'll do!"   
  
When we realize we don't have anything to show for our hard day's work yet, Futaba handles some luck based games to get us an absurd amount of tickets. We stand at the prize corner for about five minutes, debating what we should get, before we both agree on the big stuffed dolphin on the wall. After turning in our tickets and claiming our prize we start heading to the beach. Futaba notices wakaba and points her out to me. She's leaning against the wall in front of the stairs leading down to the sand, scrolling through something on her phone. I nervously call out, "Hey mom look what we got!" Wakaba looks up quickly with a cautious smile before bursting out in laughter. "Futaba you're so small," she manages to cough out between laughs. Futaba, who is holding the dolphin close to her chest pouts and whines, "Hey I'm not small I'm just little boned." I laugh and mess up her hair.   
  
We make our way down to the sand and spot Sojiro laying down on a towel near the wall. As we approach he sits up and looks amazed. "That's a pretty sweet prize guys," he murmurs. "It's super soft," Futaba squeals and pushes it against Sojiro's face for him to feel. Swiftly, he snatches the toy and reclines his head against it, like a pillow. "Hey, you can't just use our son like that," I whine as Futaba screams. Sojiro laughs but stops when mom grabs the toy and pulls it out from under him. She hugs it close and whispers, "Welcome to the family."  
  
Futaba and I spend some time in the water. Swimming around turns into competitions of who can hold their breath longer and who can make the biggest splash. Soon enough we both get tired and make our ways back towards mom and Sojiro. Sojiro is fast asleep, his head resting on mom's legs as she uses his forehead as a rest for the book she's reading. Mom looks up and sees us approaching. stretches her arms in the air, and squirms her legs so that Sojiro's head is now laying on the sand. She then stands and kicks him softly in the side to wake him up. He grunts, rolls over, and rubs at his eyes before sitting up. Almost the second he's up, Futaba pushes him back down while yelling, "Ice cream time!" Mom sighs as Sojiro grunts again from his place on the ground. "Give him a second to wake up from his cat nap," mom explains while pulling Futaba off of him. Sojiro mutters, "It's fine." We wait a few minutes for him to adjust before setting off to the ice cream stand near the park we met at. The woman running the stand asks us each which flavor we'd like. Futaba orders mint chocolate chip, I order maple, mom orders green tea, and Sojiro orders coffee. Before the woman can head to the back and start preparing the cones Sojiro asks her if they can all be in bowls. Futaba whines and demands that she still gets a cone on top.   
  
Once we all get our orders we head over to the park and sit at a picnic table. Futaba looks over to Sojiro's and mom's choices and makes a face before nudging me. "Let's share," she requests. I agree and we all sit there in a calming silence, eating. After I finish, or rather when Futaba finishes for me, I look around the park. I notice mom's staring at me with a smile so I smile back. "It's almost been a year," she mutters with content. "Since what," I ask, unsure of what she means. "Since you joined our family," she clarifies. I nod and smile again. "I'm so glad you're getting more and more comfortable around us," she sighs, resting her chin in her hand for support. "Yes, thanks for having me," I laugh. I suddenly feel something in my hand and look over to see Futaba smiling, her hand in mine. Mom reaches out and pushes my bangs out of my eyes, "It's our pleasure, Goro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: Moments Before Disaster
> 
> WARNING: The next chapter will contain character death (implied and possibly referenced suicide) as well as some other triggers that will be added in the tags! Make sure to read the tags before reading the next update as I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable!


	4. Sweet Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men look me up and down before sighing, "Is there an adult in the house?" I shake my head before asking, "Did something happen? Where's mom and Futaba?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter depicts slight themes of suicide, child abuse (physical, verbal), and general neglect. Please be careful while reading!

I'm sitting on the couch, it's a month after my 15th birthday party, when the police knock on the door. Mom had taken Futaba to the local clinic to check out her hay fever. I open the door expecting the two to be standing there. I expect mom to laugh off the fact that she left her keys behind. Then I open the door and those expectations fly out the window. The two men look me up and down before sighing, "Is there an adult in the house?" I shake my head before asking, "Did something happen? Where's mom and Futaba?" They share a look before muttering, "Are you Akechi Goro?" I cough and correct them, "Isshiki Goro actually." The taller officer sighs, "Either way, you'll need to come with us."  
  
It's two days later that Isshiki Wakaba is declared legally dead. Now Futaba and I sit in a room with the extended members of the Isshiki family. They have done nothing for us or our mom so I don't know why any of them bothered showing up. In fact, they've been the opposite of helpful thus far. All they've done is look down on the two of us. Futaba for being overemotional and me for not being emotional enough. I'm trying my best to hold it together for Futaba's sake but if I'm being honest I haven't managed to be sad about all this yet. I just feel empty and cold. Two men in black suits, show up and declare that they have a note written by our mother before she passed. Who are these people? Who do they work for? Nothing about this sits right with me but as they read the note everyone around us seems to be buying it. The note explains that mom was overworked. That she had too much pressure on her from work and the stress of raising two kids by herself. The note..... states that she was thinking of committing suicide. For months now. As the note continues the writer gets more passive aggressive with Futaba and I. She starts blaming us for her lack of friends and romantic relations. I'm seriously not buying it.... but Futaba's crying and hiding her face in my sleeve. That's when I notice the looks her family is giving us. They start to whisper about us. Accusing us of killing their "beloved Wakaba". As the men finish reading all eyes are on us. An older woman stands up, walks over, and grabs Futaba's chin. Before I can think the woman reels back and......  
  
 _SLAP!_  
  
Futaba stops crying. I stop breathing for a second. The woman frowns lets go of her chin. "You have no one to blame but yourself so don't you even dare whine and bitch about it," she sneers with tears in her eyes. "I'm..... sorry," Futaba responds. her voice cracks a little and she stares down at her lap. I finally snap out of the trance I was in. Pulling a shaking Futaba closer to me I sneer back at the woman, "Don't touch her." The woman's face turns red and she takes a step back before stuttering, "You- you aren't any better! Futaba.... Wakaba chose to have Futaba but YOU? She was stuck with you. If anything you're even worse then her," she points at Futaba, accusingly, "Give me back my sister you little monsters!" The woman begins sobbing heavily and a much older man escorts her out of the room. Futaba begins to groan and rub at her eyes before whispering, "He didn't do anything...... mom loves us," soft so that only I catch it.  
  
  
While Futaba and I sit in the corner on the floor the adults all sit at a table, discussing where we'll be staying from now on. "Futaba can stay with me," a young lady smiles. "No, no, you have Misaki to worry about raising. She can stay with me for a while until we can think of something better to do with her," smiles a man. The young lady runs her hands through her hair, "Would that be alright?" The man nods with a serious expression. I zone out of the conversation and focus on Futaba who's breathing softly besides me. Soon though she pushes away from me and stands up. I watch her, concerned, as she inhales then yells out, "THIS is where he belongs! With me!" An old woman turns around and scoffs at Futaba as the rest continue talking. I notice they're looking at me then back at each other. Oh. Futaba suddenly runs forward and starts pounding her fists on the back of the old woman. The woman pushes her at the shoulders and Futaba falls over. I rush to her side and help her up. "Honestly, didn't that girl teach you any manors," the woman mumbles, turning away. By the end of the conversation the adults have decided to keep Futaba and I with her uncle until they can find a way to send me back to "where I came from".  
  
The first two weeks we arrive, our new guardian makes it very clear that he wants nothing to do with us. In fact he detests us so much that he's neglected us. To the point of it being straight up abuse. He won't let us eat if we "misbehave" and he makes us sleep on the floor. He's even hit Futaba a few times. He's hit me more than a few times. One day before heading off to school he mumbles out, "Hopefully I won't have to be dealing with you two much longer. I'm getting in contact with someone to send both your asses to some foster home." Futaba grabs my hand before calling out, "Me too?" The man laughs, "Yeah, you too." She squeezes my hand tight and looks up at me smiling. "W-what," I manage to stutter out. "Do you think we'll be able to stay together that way," she asks. I sigh, "Places like that tend not to be good. This isn't a good thing Futaba I need you to know that. It doesn't matter if we're together if we're not safe." Futaba pouts, "Oh."  
  
"Hey can you go check to see if your uncle's asleep," I ask Futaba after school one day. She tilts her head, confused, but gets up to check anyways. After a minute ir so she comes quietly back in to the room and whispers, "Yeah he's asleep. In the living room." I nod and stand up but she stops me at the door. "Where are you going," she whispers, uncertain. "I'll be back don't worry, I'm not even leaving the house," I reassure her before sneaking out the door and down the hall. First I check around the living room. It's not here so it must be charging in his room. I manage to slide in his room without much noise and begin searching all around, careful not to move anything noticeable. I find it on the floor next to his laundry and pick it up. I open his phone and try to remember the number. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to recall the number I would call every so often when I needed to talk about something serious. I type out what I think is right....... It's ringing!.................. but it goes to voicemail........ I leave a message regardless of whether or not he'll hear it. "Hello, Sojiro-san. This is Isshiki Goro. I'm calling to inform you, or, rather, remind you of the passing of my mother. Isshiki Wakaba. Futaba and I are currently staying with Isshiki Youji-san. The situation here is... not good to say the least. I really hope....... that you'll come for us.... Futaba needs a knight to save her but right now I can't-" the message cuts off........ I really hope he responds.  
  
After another two weeks, filled with me telling Futaba to hang in there, Sojiro shows up. We're sitting in our room when Youji-san calls for us. We walk our ways to the living room and find Sojiro standing there looking nervous. Futaba yelps and tears up, shaking where she stands. Sojiro attempts a smile and opens his arms wide. She runs to him and begins to cry. "You two... should pack your bags. I'll help. Where are your rooms," Sojiro asks. Futaba takes him by the hand and leads him to our room. I follow close behind and watch him as he puckers at the state of the room. No bed, just two pillows and a blanket on the ground. All our things are stuffed away in bags already. "He didn't want us getting too comfortable since we'd be leaving soon," Futaba explains uncomfortably while picking up her bag. OI walk over and pick up mine. I think he finally gets a good look at me because he makes a face. It must be my hair. Futaba can get away with having greasy hair because it was already thin and straight but mine always puffs up when it's clean. We haven't bathed in a while. I suddenly feel dirty and stare anywhere but at Sojiro. We head out of the house and Youji-san says nothing to protest.  
  
When we stay with Sojiro we still have to share a room, sure, but now we have bunk beds. We also have a closet. Honestly it's a one person room but we'll manage.  
  
Not to late in  the year Sojiro retires and starts up a little cafe near the house. he says he wants a calmer life style but I'm sure it's for Futaba's sake. She had stopped going to school regularly.... then she stopped going at all by the end of the next year. To assist Sojiro in his payments towards Youji-san I began studying harder and taking on part time jobs. Eventually I start working with the police as a detective. Futaba isn't that impressed, she says she knew it would come to this with all the criminal justice and superhero shows I watched, but Sojiro is amazed and treats us all to sushi. Then, suddenly, Futaba's condition worsens. She has nightmares and hallucinates. She refuses to leave the house and most of the time she won't even leave the room. I'm the only one she talks to anymore with the exception of Sojiro..... These two are the only family I have left and their lives are crumbling around me. One night I decide that from then on I'll be someone that they can rely on. I'll be their hero.


	5. Just A Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon enough I feel something small and laminated. I pull it out, careful not to disrupt the other papers too much. Staring at the laminated card I feel my stomach drop. "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just A Theory (Mat Pat voice) A Game Theory
> 
>  
> 
> I would give yall an excuse for this late update but instead ill just lay out some sick truth bombs:  
> My name's Ash and I forgot today was Saturday

Ever since it happened I couldn't shake the feeling about mom's supposed suicide note. Something just wasn't right about it. I couldn't possibly buy it. Isshiki Wakaba was a hardworking mother of two but she always made sure to save time so that she could relax and spend quality time with Sojiro, Futaba, and I. I have so many questions that need answering. Especially now, with all that's been happening with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They're a group of citizens going around taking "justice" into their own hands. Their fans claim that they are punishing those who the police can not or refuse to go after. Honestly, they're just a bunch of idiots going around breaking laws to get what they want. Niijima Sae-san, a local prosecutor, and I have both suspected that these "changes of hearts" are also connected to the mental shutdown cases from further back...... I try to come up with other explanations but I'm starting to believe mom was a victim of these Thieves of Hearts.  
  
Lately I've had my suspicions about the boy Sojiro has taken in, Kurusu Akira. I've seen him out and about with a group of people very close to the cases so far. Kurusu Akira, Sakamoto Ryuji, and Takamaki Ann are all students at Shujin Academy, the location in which the first victim was teaching. Kitagawa Yusuke was the lone prodigy of the second victim, he was even living with him at the time. Lastly, Niijima Makoto is directly related to all cases seeing as how her older sister, who is housing her, is one of the main staff on the cases. Not only are they very suspicious but even Futaba has been way too distant lately. I would chalk it up to her not feeling well but everything happening with the Phantom Thieves is a bit worrying. I really hope she'll talk to me soon about all this.   
  
One day I decide to finally confront Akira-kun. I'm far too worried about my sister being targeted to let this all pass by me. I wait in Leblanc, working while chatting with Sojiro, until he finally shows up, just shy of 6:30pm. "Akira-kun! Good afternoon. Would you mind speaking with me for a bit," I smile and reach out to shake his hand. He smiles nervously and shakes my hand before moving to pull out the stool next to me. "Not here, I'd like to speak somewhere more private," I mutter. Akira-kun laughs awkwardly and rubs at the back of his head. "Are you sure? It's almost closing time and there's hardly anyone here. If you look at it realistically this is probably the most private you can find right now," Sojiro smiles from behind the counter. I sigh, "I'm very sorry Sakura-san but I'll be treating Akira-kun to dinner somewhere else tonight." He coughs and looks away, probably feeling a bit left out since I addressed him so formally. "Really, I am sorry, but it's about work. You understand right?"  
  
I take Akira-kun to a restaurant nearby and offer to buy us both dinner, for taking up his time. "No it's fine but I'll grab and iced tea if that's cool," he smiles while sliding into the booth across from me. After the waitress takes their drink orders and heads off, I lean in and begin my "interrogation". "You know that I'm suspicious of you and your friends I'm assuming," I smile. He returns the smile while nodding, calm now. "I won't ask as if you'd know, but, do you believe that the Phantom Thieves are currently looking for someone's help to fight against Medjed," I tilt my head and try smiling wider. He shift in his seat and squints, as if he's genuinely considering it. "It would be the smart thing to do, assuming they don't already have someone equipped to deal with them," he says, looking up, straight faced. I look down, annoyed. "So now I'll ask you this. Do you know Sakura Futaba? I assume you do, with how long you've been residing at Leblanc. She is your hosts daughter after all. I'm also assuming you know of her technical skills and corrupt ideals," I murmur. Akira is tapping his fingers against the table. I look back up and notice the waitress coming back with our drinks. We sit in uncomfortable silence for a while until she's out of hearing range. "Do you believe that the Phantom Thieves may try to recruit and steal the heart of Futaba-san," I ask while dropping the smile. He stares at me for a while, sipping at his tea, before he stops and smiles, "Detective, would it be a problem if she was targeted?" I frown and clench my fists under the table. "It's certainly puts me in a strangely personal and vulnerable position," I confirm. "Well then," he says while sliding out of the booth, "you shouldn't have to worry about her being targeted if she genuinely believe she's done anything wrong. Thank you for the drink Akechi-kun."  
  
I open the door to the house and turn the hall light on. In the distance I hear the shower running and a bit of humming, Futaba must be showering. I walk in to the living room and sit next to Sojiro. He looks up from the newspaper he was reading and smiles. "So...... what does the kid have to do with your work exactly, is he in trouble or something," he whispers, looking around to make sure Futaba hasn't gotten out yet. "We talk about the Kamoshida case sometimes when we can, nothing serious," I reassure him with a smile. "I... don't really buy that but...... if you don't want to talk about it I'll leave you to it," he sighs and stands before leaving the room. I groan and lay my head of the table. After sitting for a minute or so I realize something. Futaba might already have a calling card. I head into our room and look around, from the doorway. No one's in here. Good. I shift around the papers on her computer desk. Many of them are just papers on cognitive psience and hacking. Hopefully she isn't committing any cyber crimes.... In the end none of this is very useful at the moment.  I sigh and rummage through her desk drawers for a bit. I almost cut my finger a few times. Soon enough I feel something small and laminated. I pull it out, careful not to disrupt the other papers too much. Staring at the laminated card I feel my stomach drop. "Shit."  
  
I stuff the card in my pocket and head back to the living room. I curl up on the couch and read a book that was left on the table. After a while, I notice that the shower has stopped. After a few more minutes Futaba walks into the room, with her hair wrapped in a towel. She sits next to me on the couch with a bag of chips, and turns the television on. I sit up and grab the remote, turning down the volume. She looks at me, confused, and I smile. "Hey, sis, can I ask you a quick question? I want your opinion on something," I ask as she starts rubbing down her hair. "I mean sure," she laughs. "What do you think about the Phantom Thieves," my tone becomes very serious and she freezes, "I mean, a lot of your people our age have been rooting for them recently." She laughs again, nervously now, and finishes wringing out her hair with the towel. "I don't really.... dislike them... y'know? So far all they've done is cause the arrests of some pretty bad dudes. No one's gotten hurt," she reasons with me. "Do you believe you've committed any crimes worth being punished for," I ask, crossing my arms across my stomach. She laughs again, slow, uncomfortable, and unsure. "I mean, we've all done something worth punishment at some point right? Even if we weren't aware at the time. I've probably.... done a lot of stuff by now," she whispers, voice shaky. I sigh, then laugh. She looks up at me with tears forming in her eyes and gives a weak smile in response. Reaching out, I rustle her hair and whisper, "I'm sure you're still innocent. I'll even prove it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this will be inconsistent as heck bc of crippling writer's block and depression whoops. I'll definitely try to get at least one chapter up a week which will probably either be on Saturday or Sunday!


End file.
